


3 months

by honeybadgerindisguise



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, airport goodbyes, paul's going on a business trip and everyone is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerindisguise/pseuds/honeybadgerindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul gets an irresistible offer from his boss to go to New Zealand for 3 months. Nico is determined not to be sad about Paul leaving so tries to make the most of the last few days with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2 days to go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



> This is a little drabble for Lucy. I'm so proud of you for getting to go to America. It's such an amazing opportunity and I'm going to miss you so much. I love you to the moon and back baby

"So where are we going" Paul felt like he'd been asking that question all day and he still wasn't getting an answer. Nico had told him to dress nice so he could only guess a nice restaurant or something along those lines. Although they'd only been together for 6 months, it had been undoubtedly the best 6 months of Paul's life. Nico genuinely cared about him and he cared about Nico. The past 6 months had flown by and it seems like just yesterday he'd first laid eyes on him, wondering what it would be like to run his fingers through Nico's golden locks. They'd hardly been apart since that day so leaving for 3 months was a big deal for the both of them.   
When Paul first told Nico about the trip he had been over the moon for his boyfriend, saying over and over what a great opportunity it was and how lucky he was to have been given the chance of going overseas with work. After the news had sunk in a bit, Nico had become very clingy with Paul but he didn't mind. He knew it was just because of the distance that was going to be between them soon. It didn't take long for Nico to tell Paul that he didn't want him to go. Paul took Nico in his arms and kissed his forehead. He told him that there were days that he didn't want to go and regretted saying yes to his boss, he was going to miss Nico too much. 3 months is a long time to be away from the one you love.   
\-   
Once they came home from the restaurant they both flopped on the sofa. Nico hurt his foot tripping over a suitcase that Paul left in the hallway so Paul kissed it better. There was still 2 days before Nico had to drive Paul to the airport to catch his flight and Nico planned on trying to make the most of the last days he had with his boyfriend before they were reduced to daily skype calls.   
They spent the night watching reality TV and cuddling. Nico resumed his usual place leaning against Paul, Paul's arm around his shoulder and playing with his hair. Nico couldn't help but think how difficult the next three months were going to be without Paul by his side.


	2. 1 Day to go

Today was the last full day with Paul. When Nico woke up Paul was nowhere to be seen. Nico reluctantly got up and wandered through the house where he found Paul sitting with his head in his hands. Nico sat beside him and put his arm around him.   
"Mein Liebe, mein liebe, whats wrong?" Nico hated seeing Paul upset. Paul is always so happy so when he was upset it made Nico want to cry. Paul deserved to be happy.  
"I don't want to leave you. I'm going to miss you so so much when I go. I don't know what I'm going to do without you" Nico sighed. He was going to miss Paul so much but at the same time he didn't want Paul to miss out on this fantastic opportunity because of him, he didn't want to hold him back.   
"I know, I'm going to miss you too. You're my world and I don't want to be without you"  
"It's just 3 months but it's going to feel like a life time"   
"It's going to be okay Paul. We can make it work, I love you"  
"I love you too"

\- 

Nico spent the rest of the night packing the last of Paul's things while Paul slept. Once Nico finally got to bed it was around 1am. He set the alarm for the morning so he and Paul could have one last breakfast together before they had to go to the airport. Nico rolled over and took in every feature of Paul's face. He loved him so much. He thought to himself how lucky he was to have Paul in his life. Nico kissed his nose softly and cuddled close to him. Paul hadn't even left yet but already Nico couldn't wait for him to come back.


	3. Airport Goodbye

Nico is not a morning person. Nico doesn't normally wake up until around 11am. He'd set the alarm for 7am so that he could get up and make sure he made a perfect breakfast for Paul before he left. Nico was standing over the stove watching the eggs cooking when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and Paul's lips on his neck.   
"If that tastes half as good as you do then I'm in for a treat" Paul laughed as Nico's cheeks turned crimson. Paul really was going to miss this when he was in New Zealand. The time difference was going to make it even harder for them but he was determined to make it work. Nico means the world and he wasn't about to let that slip away from him.   
"Shush you. Go sit down, it'll be ready in a minute." Paul gave Nico another little kiss before sitting down at the dining table. He watched as Nico moved around the small kitchen. His hair flopping down over his face and his glasses falling down his nose despite his repeated attempts to keep them where they should be. Paul decided that there aren't enough words that he could string together to describe how much he loves Nico but that's okay because Nico knows how much he loves him without Paul saying a word.

\- 

The time had come to drop Paul off at the airport. The car ride had started off like any other with flowing conversation but the nearer they got to the airport the quieter the car became. Neither of them talked as they thought about the inevitable goodbye that was just getting closer.   
Nico went with Paul through the airport until he couldn't go any further. Paul stopped walking and dropped Nico's hand. He threw his arms around Nico's neck and pulled him close. He kissed him like it was the first time. They pulled away but stayed in a warm embrace, Paul stroking Nico's hair and Nico giving Paul lots of little kisses.   
The voice over system called for final boardings to Paul's flight. Nico felt sick as Paul kissed him goodbye. Nico made him promise to call him as soon as they landed in Auckland and Paul said he was more than happy to. Nico kissed him for the last time as Paul gathered his hand luggage and his jacket before walking towards the gate. Nico waved after him and stayed until he couldn't see him anymore.   
When he got home, Nico pulled on one of Paul's hoodies and curled up in Paul's side of the bed. He drowned himself in Paul's scent as he began to sob. He had no idea what he was going to do without his boyfriend beside him for 3 months.


End file.
